Papa Austria and Little Reader
by FrUkqueen94
Summary: After everyone had left, Roderich started to realize how alone he really was. Until one rainy day, that all changed. - No incest or shota, simple family fluff. Other pairings such as AusHun, FrAus, PruHun, FrUk, Prumano, AusSwitz are brought up or hinted at.
1. Not So Alone

**This is an old fanfiction I did a year ago. It is rather populer on deviantarts. Also the only fanfiction I did I really liked or felt like I didn't totally screwed up the character. So here it is. (lame author note, is lame)**

* * *

It was raining hard one Saturday afternoon, Roderich sadly poked at his piano. Everyone had left him...everyone...Feliciano...his servents...even Elizabeta. Remembering her brought tears to his eye, which he quickly shook away. Of course she called now and then, but not nearly enough. He wouldn't admit it, but he was missing everyone of his old friends. He was missing Feliciano's cheerful annoying voice, Gilbert's rants about his "Awesomeness" hell, he even missed France spying on him. He sighed, not even his piano could cheer him up. Everything was wrong, his life was missing something. He missed the cheerful surroundings and the happy voices of others, he missed the sound of Elizabeta's flying pan hitting France when he was caught spying.

"I need go out for a while...this place is to depressing" He left his piano and grabbed an umbrella, yes it was raining. But he went out anyway. He didn't know it then, but now he knows going out in that storm was the best disation he ever made.

After he was half way down the road, the storm had gotten heavier and he decided to turn around. As he was making his way back, he heard a sound, a little cry. He turned around "Hello?" no one was there. He shrugged, thinking it was just a rain. But then he heard it again, much louder this time. He spoke up "Who's there?!" he heard a little whimper, coming from behind a nearby tree. He made his way slowly over to it, bending down, seeing that there was an opening cracked in the tree and to his supers...a small girl was inside it. Her clothes were wet and ripped up, her (h/c) hair was soaked. Roderich stared wide eyed at the girl, not believing what he's seeing.

The girl slowly raised her head shakily from her knees. "Please...don't hurt me."

Roderich raised his eyebrows "Now, why would a do a thing like that?"

The girl cried "Because...*hic*...I'm so little...*hic*..and you're...you're so much bigger then me." tears mixed with rain falling down her face.

Pitty shot through Roderich's heart. "You don't have to be afraid of me...I won't hurt you."

She looked up at him "R-Really." pulling her knees closer to her. "You're not lying?"

He smiled softly and nodded "Really, you're safe with me." taking out a cloth, he reached over and wiped her tears away. "Now, don't cry, it's not very lady like."

The girl slowly nodded and rubbed her eyes.

Roderich smiled "Now, how about I take you home and we can get you into some clean clothes. We don't want you getting sick, now do with" he reaches out, lifting the girl into his arms.

The girl wraps her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. "Thank you."

Warmth spread threw him, smiling at the little body clinging to him

On the way home Roderich asked many questions, starting with the basics. She was shy, but she truthfully answered all of them.

"What's your name, dear?"

"...(_f/n_)"

"(_f/n_)? That's a very pretty name. Now how old are you sweetie?"

"I'm three" fling her head of his shoulder, stating proudly.

Roderich chuckled "Well aren't you a big girl."

Once they were back at the house Roderich carried the now sleeping (_f/n_) upstairs, getting her into some clean clothes and put her to bed.

Stroking her hair, he whispered "Goodnight, my dear" Turning around he heard a soft reply.

"Goodnight...Papa."

Roderich stopped in his tracks, looking over at the sleeping girl. He gave a small smile, leaving the room and shutting the door slowly.

"P-Papa?...I'm...a Papa?" and at the moment...all the loneliness he had felt...disappeared from just that one word.

"(_f/n_)...my little girl."

* * *

**Sorry, the chapters will be short, they looked longer on deviantarts.**


	2. Lost and Found

~~Age 4~~

The first year flew by fast, Roderich grew quite found of his new daughter. Spoiling her in anyway he could. Making her her favorite meals. Baking cookies and other sweets with her. Playing music for her. He even bought her a little bunny doll, which she carried around everywhere.

It was a hot and sunny day, birds could be heard chirping outside the open windows. Roderich was writing his music down on paper, play a few notes now and then. After a while, he noticed the house was rather...quite. Roderich turned around, waiting to see (_f/n_) playing with her doll. But...she wasn't there. Panic shot threw Roderich.

"(_f/n_)?" Roderich looked around the room, thinking maybe she was playing Hide n Seek.

He called her name once more, going to look in the other rooms. "(_f/n_)...this...this isn't funny. Come out now!" Roderich's eyes widened, (_f/n_) wasn't here.

His started running his fingers through his hair, his heart about to beat out of his chest. 'I'm a horrible parent, I can't believe I took my eyes off her. She's so little, vhat if she got hurt? Vhat if she got kidnapped?!' That last thought sent him over the edge of fear. He ran threw the house, checking ever room, calling out her name. His mind racing.

'I'm a horrible parent, I'm a horrible parent, I'm a horrible parent. If something happens to her...I'll never forgive myself.'

Finally he noticed something, that made his heart stop...the front door...was open. Roderich had to hold on to a nearby chair to keep from falling. (_f/n_)...his little girl...was outside...alone.

He ran around the yard, looking everywhere. In the fort he built her, in the sandbox, under the slide. He was starting to feel sick at this point 'Vhat...Vhat if I never find her...vhat if-' His thought was cut off hearing a little cry of joy...or was it fear? He ran to the sound, seeing that it was coming from the lake. 'Oh God, vhat if she fell in!?'

Finally coming to the lake, he saw her...but...she wasn't alone. There she was, a flower wreath on her head, sitting on the lap of no other than...

"Y-You!?"

* * *

**Really am starting to see how short these are..But, hope you enjoy them anyway, as much as they are on deviantarts**


	3. New Friend

Roderich stared in shock. "Y-You?! Vhat are you doing vith her!"

The blonde smiled, waving at him "Bonjour Roderich, you've missed all ze fun." (_f/n_) smiled up at him, giggling "Look Papa, I made a new friend. He even showed me how to make these" her little hands holding up flower wreaths. "I made one for you, Papa." Francis petted her head "Ohonhon, you're just to adorable."

Roderich glared at Francis "You vine sucking son of a b-"

Francis put his hands over (_f/n_)'s ears. "Stop, don't use that kinda language in front of the petit lapin!"

Roderich took (_f/n_) from him, shielding her protectively in his arms. "If you did anything and I mean anything to her, you'll vish you vere never born."

Francis crosses his arms. "Goodness, calm down. We were just making little flower wreaths, just `aving some fun."

Roderich looks at (_f/n_) and back at him "That's vhat I'm afraid of, probably going to take her to your place and have some of your kinda fun." putting emphasis on the "your".

Francis looks rather hurt by that, placing his hand on his chest. "Me? Faites cela à mon petit lapin? Why Roderich, I would never do zat to someone so young. I am a gentlaman, who treats zese belles créatures with ze respect zey deserve."

Roderich rolled his eyes, giving him a 'Why should I believe you' look and started to walk away. Suddenly (_f/n_) cried out "Wait! What about Uncle Francis!?"

Roderich looked at her in surprize "Uncle...Francis?" (_f/n_) nodded, reaching out to Francis. Whose face had lit up right when she called him her uncle.

"Papa, am I not going to see Uncle Francis again?" tears now feeling up in her (e/c) eyes "I can't play with him anymore? Uncle Francis promised...promised me he would bring his friend Pierre to meet Mr.(d/n)" holding up her little bunny doll.

Francis walked over and petted (_f/n_)'s head, Roderich quickly slapping his hand away. "I'm sure your Papa isn't soooo `eartless, zat `e'd keep you away from your Uncle Francis. Right? I mean, you do owe me for finding `er." both now looking at Roderich.

Roderich looked down at (_f/n_) begging face and sighed "F-Fine...he can come over and play with you."

Both Francis and (_f/n_) grinned ear to ear. Francis takes her from Roderich. "Yay! I am so `appy. I get to play with mon petit lapin some more!" throwing (_f/n_) in the air and catching her, making her go into a fit of giggles.

Roderich freaked out "D-Don't do that! Vhat if you drop her!?" arms ready to catch her.

Francis gives him a reasuring smile "Don't worry, I used to do zis to Matthew and Michelle when zey were little all ze time."

Roderich grabs her. "That doesn't make me feel better."

(_f/n_) giggles "You're both so silly." kissing them both on the cheek "I love you." Roderich blushes and smiles, kissing her forehead. "I love you too." Francis strokes her (h/c) hair. "Je t'aime, mon petit lapin"

-

The three of them make their way back to the house, (_f/c_) holding on to both her Papa and Uncle's hand.

...

"Now...how about we change Uncle Francis...to Mama Francis?

...

"I vill kill you vith a brick."

* * *

**It's short, but this is probably my favorite chapter. Hehe, 'I vill kill you vith a brick'.**


	4. Just A Dream

Francis stayed at Roderich's house all day playing with his new niece (_f/n_). But finally it was time for him to go back home. Francis kissed (_f/n_) on the head, telling her he'd bring his friends over tomorrow to meet her. (_f/n_) was so excited to meet her Uncle Francis's friends, she had her Papa tuck her in early.

-

Later that night, (_f/n_) woke up with a shot, screaming with tears falling down her face. Footsteps could be heard running up the stairs, soon Roderich bursted into the room swinging a violin. "VHAT'S VRONG!? ARE YOU OK!?"

(_f/n_) jumps out of bed and runs over to Roderich, clinging to his leg, sobbing loudly. "I...I...had a dream...where..*hic*..where...you...you left me...and..*hic*..and didn't love me anymore...even..*hic*..even Uncle Francis...hated...hated me."

Roderich drops his violin and falls onto his knees, wrapping his arms around her. "Shhh, it's ok. It's ok." stroking the back of her head.

(_f/n_) clings to his shirt, sobbing into his shoulder. Roderich picks her up and starts rocking back and fourth.

Finally her cries die down and Roderich carries her over to the bed, kissing her forehead. "It vas just a dream, you know your Uncle and me vill always love you."

(_f/n_) pulls doll Mr. (d/n) close to her. "Really? *sniff* you...you won't leave alone?"

Roderich nods "Yes, I von't leave you alone. I'll always been close by you." He tucked her in and kissed her head, getting ready to leave.

(_f/n_) sat up "Papa...can...can you sleep with me tonight?"

Roderich looks over at her and smiles, goes over and getting in bed with her. Yawning (_f/n_) cuddled up to Roderich "I love you Papa"

Roderich puts his arm around her, holding her close "ich habe dich liebe"

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter in the story so far, the others will be longer.**


	5. Three Amigos

...*poke*...*poke, poke*...

Roderich groans in his sleep, turning over.

...*poke*...*poke, poke, poke*

Roderich brushes his cheek, turning over again.

...*poooke*...*poooooke*..."`ey...come on...wake up!"

Roderich's eyes fluttered open...what he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Francis was leaning over him smiling. Roderich was about to scream, but Francis put his hand over his mouth. "Shh, you'll wake ze petit lapin."

Roderich moved his hand off his mouth "Vhat are you doing in my house!? Better yet, HOW did you get in my house!?"

Francis pointed to the window "I came in through ze window, you wouldn't answer ze door and ze window was open. So I just came on in."

Roderich gets out of bed, trying not to wake up (_f/n_) "I...you...I...VHY?!"

Francis crosses his arms "I brought Antonio and Gilbert over to meet (_fn_). I made a promise to `er after all and I wasn't going to break it."

Roderich set on the edge of the bed "Still you can't just break into someone's house." Roderich suddenly jumps up and grabs onto Francis's shirt "Wait...did you say...Gilbert?"

Francis nods "Yeah, I brought zem both over `ere to meet (_f/n_). Zey're actually in the kitchen now making breakfast."

Roderich groans and falls on to the bed, making (_f/n_) wake up. "Huh?...Papa?" yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Roderich pets her head "Sorry dear, didn't mean to wake up you."

(_f/n_) looks over at Francis and smiles "Uncle Francis!" jumping out of bed and into his arms. "When did you get here?"

Francis hugs her "Ohonhon, I got `ere a few minutes ago. I brought you some new friends over."

(_f/n_) starts bouncing up and down "Really? Can I meet them? Can I, can I?"

Francis laughs "Sure, come on." putting her down and taking her hand. "Zey're down stairs waiting for you." (_f/n_) follows him out the door.

Roderich runs after them "Now wait a minute Francis, you can't just...I...you..." sighing, fixing his glasses. 'I'm dooming my own child.'

As they head down stairs, noise can be heard from the kitchen. As they open the door, two men can been seen cooking...well...one was cooking anyway. The other was sitting on a stool, with his feet on the table.

A greyish haired man with red eyes looks over at Francis. "Hey Franny, vhat kinda pancakes did you say to make? Because I just made both strawberry and chocolate."

A brown-haired man with green eyes laughs "What? You didn't make anything, all you did was order me around."

The man grins, poking his chest. "I AM THE AWESOME GILBERT! I give orders not take them, now go scrabble some eggs Antonio!"

Antonio laughs, throwing an egg at him, hitting him right between the eyes. "There, I scrabbled an egg, Egg Head."

Gilbert wipes it off his forehead, grinning "Oh, so that's how you vanna play, alright" picking up a nearby ladle. "Utgard Tomato Boy!"

Laughing, both start have a sword fight in the middle of the kitchen. Francis, Roderich, and (_f/n_) stairing at them.

(_f/n_) let's go of Francis' hand "Hey, don't mess up Papa's kitchen!"

Gilbert and Antonio look over and smile, running over to her.

Roderich points at them "Now you two listen here I-"

Ignoring Roderich, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert surround (_f/n_) awwwing over her.

"Ohonhonhon, see I told you she was adorable."

"Si, she's a real chica. You can call me Uncle Antonio."

"Kesesese, she's almost as cute as me. Just call me Uncle Awes-Gilbert"

Roderich stands up straight "Now listen here! I don't want you three acting like immature perverts around my daughter. Alright? You're going to act like grown men."

Gilbert looks over at Roderich and grins "Rod!" wrapping his arm around his neck, ignoring what he just said. "Did you miss me?" now poking his cheek "Did yeah? Did yeah?"

Roderich blushes, trying to pull him off "N-N-No, not at all."

(_f/n_) giggles "Papa, your face is all red."

Roderich blushes even more "Is...is not."

Antonio laughs "Is too amigo, you look like a big tomato."

Roderich finally pushes Gilbert off, clearing his throat and fixing his glasses.

(_f/n_) pulls on Gilberts sleeve "Uncle Gilbert, is breakfast almost ready? I'm getting hungry."

Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio let out a long "Awwwwww!"

Gilbert picks her up "Sure come on, let's get you something to eat." he looks over at Roderich "Coming Roddy?"

Roderich grumbles something they couldn't hear and sits down.

Gilbert puts (_f/n_) in a chair, her looking up at him. "Can we go play outside after we're down?"

Antonio nods "Si, we can play all day if you'd like."

Francis smiles "We can even make more of those flower wreaths like before."

(_f/n_) clapped her hands together and all five of them sit down to eat together.

* * *

**The Bad Friends Trio are here motherfrukers! **


	6. Phone Calls

~~~Age 6~~~

Over the next 2 years (_f/n_) had a lot of fun playing with her Papa and three Uncles. She even got to meet two new friends over those years, Big Brother Feliciano and Lovino. She learned soon that Big Brother Feli loves to give hugs and...pasta. But Big Brother Lovino didn't really like to be touched that much. It took him a while to even talk to (_f/n_). But after one day when (_f/n_) walked up to him in tears, asking him "Big Brother, do...do you hate me?" Lovino could feel his heart-break and gave her a hug, telling her "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I really do love you, just as much as Feli and everyone else." soon he was playing with her just as much as everyone else, but would hit Uncle Antonio anytime he said "Awwwww, little Lovino really does care."

-

It's been 3 years since Roderich found (_f/n_) and he hasn't been to a World Meeting in that time. Francis brought that up just two days age, saying people where now starting to ask where Roderich was. He knew he wouldn't have been able to just send paper work forever, but he didn't expect to leave (_f/n_) so soon.

-

After having lunch with (_f/n_), Roderich sent her to the other room to play. He had to find someone who could babysit her while he's gone. Roderich rubbed the back of his head. "Well I guess I'm going to have to ask Francis." picking up the phone and pushing in his number.

An annoyed answers "Hello, what do you want?"

"A-Arthur? Vhat...vhat are you doing at Francis' house?"

"N-Nothing I...bloody hell." Roderich could make out a low voice saying "It's for you."

Soon Francis answer "Allo?"

"Hey...umm...can you vatch (_f/n_) for me? I need to go to the Vorld Meeting, it vould only be for a day or two."

"Roderich...I...I'm kinda busy today and tomorrow. Maybe next time?"

Whispering can barely be heard "Frog, get off the phone already."

"Shhh, I'll be off in a minute Angleterre. Ohonhon, and I love it how you call me frog"

"...Git"

After apologizing for not being able to watch her, they both say goodbye. Roderich hangs up the phone, running his fingers through his hair and grumbles 'I...I don't vanna know.'

Next he tried Antonio, who was going to the meeting with Lovino. Then he tried Feliciano, who was busy training with Ludwig and Kiku. Finally he called Gilbert, surely he was free...but...turned out he was going to a party at a bar. When he said he would gladly bring (_f/n_) along, Roderich hung up the phone.

Roderich passed back and forth "Now who do I call?" his head shot up and grabbed the phone book, finding the name he was searching for. "It...it's vorth a shot." typing in the numbers.

-


	7. Babysitter

(_f/n_) was playing with her doll, Roderich smiling as he watched her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, (_f/n_) watched as her Father got up and went to answer it.

(_f/n_) listened as she heard her Father opening the door and talking to someone. She wondered who it was, maybe it was one of her Uncles or Big Brothers. But as Roderich made his way back to the room, (_f/n_) was confused by the two people following behind him. She's never seen them before. There was a light blonde haired man with green eyes and a young girl who couldn't be older than 12 with bows in her hair following behind him.

Roderich went over and picked (_f/n_) up, bringing her over to them. "(_f/n_) I'd like you to meet Vash and his little sister Lili, they've agreed to vatch you vhile I go out for a vhile."

Lili smiled at her "It's very nice to meet you."

Vash simply nodded "Yeah...nice to meet you."

(_f/n_) shyly smiled at them, head resting on her Father's shoulder. "H-Hello."

Roderich put her down and made his way to the door, he looked over at Vash "Now, I'll be back in about two-day. So just take care of her and if you need anything just call."

Before he could leave, (_f/n_) suddenly grabbed on to his leg, crying "Please Papa, don't leave me! I don't want you to go!"

Roderich picked her up, holding her in his arms "Don't vorry, I'll be back soon, I promise."

(_f/n_) sniffled, clinging to her Father's neck "W-Well you play...play the piano with me...w-when you get back?"

Roderich smiled, kissing her forehead "Of course, ve'll have piano lessons all day if you vant."

Roderich passed her over to Vash. "Now you be good girl for Vash, ok?"

(_f/n_) nodded, waving goodbye as her Father went out the door.

Their was silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. Finally Vash spoke up "Well...are...are you hungry? I can make you something if you want."

(_f/n_) rubbed her eyes, nodding "Y-Yes."

Vash put her down next to Lili. "Ok...I'll go make something for us to eat. You and Lili can go play in the other room, I'll come get you when it's down."

Before he could walk away, (_f/n_) grabbed onto his pants leg "Can...Can we eat outside? Like a picnic?"

Vash's face lightly turned red "S-Sure...we can eat outside together. Now.." he lightly scooted them towards the other room. "Go play."

-

Over the next few days Vash, Lili, and (_f/n_) spend most of their time outside playing. (_f/n_) seemed to be getting quite attached to her two new friends.

(_f/n_) sits on Vashes lap, watching the TV. She looks up at him "Vash...are you my Big Brother?"

Vash blushes and slightly smiles "I'll be...whatever you want me to be...if you want me as a brother...then I will be your brother" (_f/n_) smiles up at him.

-

Roderich opens the door and comes inside "Hello, (_f/n_), Vash, Lili I'm home...hello?" taking off his jacket, he walks into the living room, finding Vash laying on the couch Lili and (_f/n_) sleeping on both sides of him.

Roderich smiles and pulls a blanket over them "I guess calling Vash was a good idea after all"


End file.
